wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus O'Neil
On the season one finale of WWE NXT that aired June 1, 2010, it was announced Titus O'Neil would compete in the second season of the show, with Zack Ryder as his WWE pro and mentor. He debuted on the June 8 episode, teaming with Ryder in a loss to Eli Cottonwood and John Morrison. During and after the bout the two aruged. The following week in the two made up with. Two weeks later, O'Neil was the first person eliminated from the second season of NXT, and gave a farewell speech before leaving the arena. O'Neil returned for the season finale on August 31, joining the other eliminated rookies in attacking the winner, Kaval. In March 2011, O'Neil was selected as one of the six former NXT contestants to return to the show in its fifth season, NXT Redemption. During this season, O'Neil is being mentored by Hornswoggle. In the season premiere, O'Neil defeated Lucky Cannon in the main event. The two also feuded with Darren Young and his former pro, Hornswoggle's old nemesis, Chavo Guerrerro. Following Lucky Cannon's elimination on the May 14, 2011 edition of NXT Redemption, O'Neil lead the fans in a rendition of "Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye", as a tribute to the recently retired Edge. On the June 21 edition of NXT Redemption, O'Neil's pro from season 2, Zack Ryder returned for one night only, questioning how O'Neil could be doing as well as he was with Hornswoggle as a pro. O'Neil would face Ryder the same night, only to be defeated by his season 2 pro. On the July 12, 2011 edition of NXT, he faced off against Darren Young and Derrick Bateman in a triple threat elimination match, which saw him lose to Bateman. O'Neil was seen backstage on the July 25, 2011 edition of Raw, celebrating Rey Mysterio's WWE Championship victory alongside two other NXT Redemption rookies and the whole Raw roster by spraying champagne onto Mysterio. 8 days later, O'Neil teamed up with NXT host Matt Striker in a winning effort against Darren Young and Derrick Bateman after Young was pinned by O'Neil. On the September 8 episode of WWE Superstars, O'Neil teamed with Percy Watson in a losing effort against Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. O'Neil and Watson earned their first victory as a team on the September 13 episode of NXT, defeating Derrick Bateman and Tyson Kidd. On the 100th episode of NXT , after defeating Darren Young , O'Neil turned on the fans by thanking them for nothing and complained about being mentored by a midget for a pro. The following O'Neil who cut another promo was confronted by Watson and faced him in a match which O'Neil won and attacked Watson but was saved by Alex Riley. On the November 16, 2011 episode of NXT, O'Neil was assaulted by a returning Darren Young. Young was then able to get the better of O'Neil twice in tag team matches. The conclusion to O'Neil's feud with Young came when O'Neil defeated Young in a no disqualifications match on the January 18 episode of NXT. O'Neil then turned heel after the match, verbally ripping on the audience, his former client Hornswoggle, and NXT itself. O'Neil later urged his friend Percy Watson to also turn his back on the fans on the January 25, 2012 episode of NXT. When Watson refused, O'Neil shoved him and a match between the two was booked, leading to O'Neil defeating Watson. O'Neil continued to attack Watson after the match, leading to Alex Riley saving Watson. O'Neil then formed an alliance with former enemy Young, and the duo teamed up to defeat Watson and Riley on the February 1 and February 29 episodes of NXT. O'Neil also faced and defeated Riley on the February 22 episode of NXT. On the March 7 episode of NXT, Watson received his rematch against O'Neil and defeated O'Neil. O'Neil and Young then moved on to feud with the Usos. On the April 18 episode of NXT, it was announced that O'Neil, along with Darren Young, have been moved to SmackDown. The team made their debut for the brand on the April 20 episode of SmackDown with a victory over The Usos. They started on a winning streak defeating the likes Ezekiel Jackson and Yoshi Tatsu, then Santino Marella and Zack Ryder. However, on the May 18th edition of Smackdown, their winning streak ended when they were defeated by WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. In June at the No Way Out pay-per-view, O'Neil and Young won a fatal-four way tag team match to become number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship, due assistance from A.W. who turned on his clients Epico and Primo. On the July 16 episode of Raw, O'Neil and Young unsuccessfully challenged Kofi Kingston and R-Truth for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the August 10 episode of SmackDown, they defeated Primo and Epico in a number one contenders match via disqualification when A.W. provoked Kingston and R-Truth, who were on commentary, into interfering in the match. That same day, A.W. was released from his contract. Prime Time Players received their title shots at SummerSlam, but were again defeated by Kingston and R-Truth. On the September 7 edition of Smackdown, Prime Time Players defeated Primo and Epico and The Usos in a triple threat tag team match to earn another shot the Tag Team Championship. However, on Raw three days later, Prime Time Players lost their title shot to the team of Daniel Bryan and Kane. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, O'Neil took part in a 10 man elimination tag team match, but was eliminated by Tyson Kidd. At the 2013 Royal Rumble, Titus entered the Royal Rumble match at number 7. However, he was eliminated by Sheamus. On the March 18 episode of Raw, O'Neil debuted a new character called Rufus "Pancake" Patterson, his "uncle", accompanying Darren Young in his match against John Cena, in which Young was defeated. On the 19th August episode of Raw, the Prime Time Players would give hints of a face turn, when they faced off against the Real Americans; Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro. At the Night of Champions event in the pre-show bout, O'Neil and Young won a tag team turmoil upon entering last, for the opportunity to face The Shield for the tag team championship, but lost to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins on the pay-per-view. Furthering their face turn, the duo were amongst those who saved Daniel Bryan from being injured by Randy Orton. However, due to their brave actions, the Prime Time Players would be forced into a 3 on 1 handicap gauntlet match against The Shield as ordered by the COO, Triple H, as well as Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston and Rob Van Dam. On the January 31, 2014 edition of SmackDown, The Prime Time Players disbanded after O'Neil allowed Curtis Axel to pin Young during a tag-team match. After the match, O'Neil attacked Young, turning heel in the process. On the February 3rd edition of Raw, O'Neil debuted new theme music and defeated Zack Ryder. It was announced that Titus and Young will go one on one at the 2014 Elimination Chamber where O'Neil defeated Young. In a rematch on the February 26 episode of Main Event, Young defeated O'Neil after a roll up. Later on he faced Sheamus on St. Patrick's day and entered the ring mocking him, which he soon regretted. At WrestleMania XXX O'Neil competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal but was eliminated by Big Show. On the June 16 edition of Raw, O'Neil competed in a Money In the Bank Qualifying Battle Royal where he was was eliminated by Roman Reigns. On the June 20 SmackDown, he was defeated twice by Adam Rose, after declaring a rematch. On the July 29 episode of WWE Main Event, Titus teamed with Heath Slater and defeated Tyson Kidd & Zack Ryder. On the August 1 episode of Superstars Titus and Slater defeated Sin Cara and Zack Ryder. The team became known as 'Slater Gator', and on the August 5 episode of WWE Main Event, "Slater Gator" defeated Goldust and Stardust. The next week Slater-Gator went on to defeat Los Matadores on Main Event. Their 4 match winning streak came to an end on the August 25th edition of Raw, losing to Los Matadores. On the September 1 episode of Raw, O'Neil faced Adam Rose in a losing effort. In December O'Neil began a winning streak on both Main Event and Superstars. On the January 6th episode of WWE Main Event, O'Neil fought Jack Swagger, and won via pinfall. When O'Neil entered the Royal Rumble match in January 2015, he was immediately eliminated by the combined afforts of Dean Ambrose and eventual winner Roman Reigns. On the February 16 episode of Raw, O'Neil turned face by saving his former tag team partner Darren Young from an attack by The Ascension. Then on the 23 February edition of Raw, The Prime Time Players officially reunited to battle The Ascension, with Young picking up the victory. O'Neil participated in the 2nd Annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 31, before being eliminated by Ryback. At Elimination Chamber, the Prime Time Players participated in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, however they were the last team to be eliminated by the winners and defending champions The New Day (Xavier Woods, Big E and Kofi Kingston). At Money in the Bank, O'Neil and Young defeated The New Day to win their first WWE Tag Team Championship. The Prime Time Players dropped the WWE Tag Team Championships back to The New Day on August 23 at SummerSlam in a fatal–four way match, also involving The Lucha Dragons and Los Matadores. When the WWE World Heavyweight Championship was vacated following Seth Rollins' injury, O'Neil entered the tournament to crown a new champion, but was eliminated in the first round by Kevin Owens. At the Survivor Series kick-off show, O'Neil participated in a five-on-five elimination tag team match, teaming with The Dudley Boyz, Neville and Goldust to defeat Stardust, The Ascension, The Miz and Bo Dallas. On the following night's Raw, O'Neil teamed with Darren Young and Goldust to defeated The Cosmic Wasteland. Sometime in late November, O'Neil quietly split off from Young to pursue a singles career. The remainder of 2015 and throughout January 2016 saw O'Neil pick up multiple wins over Stardust. At the 2016 Royal Rumble, O'Neil competed in the titular match as the 7th entrant, eliminating Goldust before being eliminated by Big Show. On the February 2 episode of Main Event, The Prime Time Players made a one night only reunion when they teamed with The Usos to defeated The Ascension, Stardust, and Tyler Breeze. On the February 8 Raw, O'Neil's two month long winning streak came to an end when he was defeated by Adam Rose after interference from the other Social Outcast members. On the February 8 2016 episode of Raw, O'Neil had what was described as a "playful, physical" altercation with Vince McMahon as the show was going off the air while the two were on stage during Daniel Bryan's retirement celebration. The following day, O'Neil was suspended for unprofessional conduct relating to the incident, with the suspension reportedly lasting up to 90 days. It was later confirmed that he would be suspended for 60 days. On May 2, 2016 of Raw, Titus returned to WWE television by participating on #1 Contendership Battle Royal for WWE United States Championship. He managed to eliminate Viktor and Damien Sandow, but eventually was eliminated by Sheamus. On the May 26 episode of SmackDown, O'Neil entered a feud with United States Champion Rusev. This set up a match between Rusev and O'Neil for the United States Championship at Money in the Bank in which he lost to Rusev by submission, as his children witnessed this in the front row. he next night on Raw, O'Neil was scheduled a rematch but attacked Rusev before the match began, ending in a no-contest. On the July 4 edition of Raw, O'Neil received another title shot against Rusev, which he lost again after submitting to The Accolade. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE Draft, O'Neil was drafted to Raw. On the August 1 episode of Raw, O'Neil started a slow heel turn when he questioned his former tag team partner Darren Young on his motives on being "great again". Later that night, he defeated Young when he pinned him while grabbing Young's tights. Afterwards, O'Neil got into a backstage altercation with Young's manager Bob Backlund when Young came to the defense of Backlund by attacking O'Neil. The week after on Raw, Young defeated O'Neil via pinfall by grabbing O'Neil's tights, mimicking the O'Neil. On the August 15 episode of Raw, O'Neil and Young reconciled and were placed in a tag team match against The Shining Stars. During the match, O'Neil attacked Young, officially turning heel in the process. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida Category:Current Superstar Category:Managers Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:RAW Superstars